The present invention relates to apparatus intended to ensure continence of stomas of the digestive system, both abdominal and perineal, and to prevent anal incontinence. The invention thus concerns an artificial sphincter for selectively compressing and occluding an opening at a stoma, or an opening in the intestine, or an opening in another tube section of the body.
To ensure continence of stomas in tubes or conduits of the digestive system, a stoma plug is now used, which may be an apparatus known by the trademark MACLET. An example of a plug of this type can be found in U.S. Pat. No. 3,952,726. This stoma plug is comprised of two parts, a magnetic ring that is placed around the intestine inside the wearer's body at the stoma and a magnetic plug that is inserted into the stoma and is held in place by the magnetic attraction of the ring. This apparatus has provided satisfactory results only in colostomies, but not in ileostomies. Furthermore, the apparatus cannot be applied to the perineal region.